Because you're mine
by noideagirl
Summary: I can't stand the things that you do. I don't care if you don't want me 'cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow. I love you. I love you. I put a spell on you... Hermione/Draco oneshot.


Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Song is not mine. Plot and words vaguely mine =)

I'm not usually a fan of Draco/Hermione stories, and I'd certainly never written one before. But this popped into my head late at night, and wouldn't leave until I wrote. So enjoy.

* * *

He become obsessed at some stage; he wasn't sure when or how. His eyes would follow her in class, at dinner, whenever she was around. Sometimes he didn't even think he really liked her, he was just obsessed. He couldn't stand the way she was with her friends, all the laughing and scheming. He couldn't stand the way she acted around the Weasel scum, as if she liked him. His fists balled in rage just watching the two together.

**_I can't stand the things that you do._**

**_No, no, no, I ain't lyin'. __No._**

But today he had a plan. He no longer cared if she didn't want him; if she wanted that weasel scum instead of him. It didn't matter anymore. Because he was already hers, he was going to make her his. He waited until she'd separated from her group, on the way to the library for study.

Oh he loved that she spent hours in the library, alone studying. Not only did it make the whole plan so much easier, he'd taken to the habit of watching her, when no one else would notice, in the library. She was so beautiful when she was studying. When she bit her lip in concentration, when she absentmindedly brushed hair from her eyes. It made him want her more than anything had ever made him feel.

And today was his day. Not only to tell her, but to make her his forever.

**_I don't care if you don't want me_**

**_'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow._**

**_Yeah, I'm yours, yours, yours._**

**_I love you. I love you._**

He cornered her near the room of requirement, backing her up against a wall, as she moved away from him instinctively.

"What are you doing, Malfoy" She spat. "Got no one better to harass?"

He smirked. "No. I just wanted you"

Her eyes narrowed. "What the Merlin is that supposed to mean, you slimy little git"

His smirk widened. "What a mouth you have on you" he commented. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

She glared at him.

He leaned further towards her "I'd rather you kissed me"

Her expression changed into repulsion. "What the blimey is wrong with you! You're disgusting! I'd rather be dead."

His smirk didn't disappear "I'm sure I can change your opinion, Hermione."

She tried to move away from him. "I doubt it" She snapped back angrily, before beginning to move past him to leave.

**_I can't stand the things that you do_**

**_When you're foolin' around._**

**_I don't care if you don't want me._**

**_'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow._**

"But Hermione, won't you at least hear me out?" His tone changed considerably, almost pleading.

She stopped immediately, her kind nature stopping her from leaving him.

She looked him in the eye. "What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, looking exasperated.

He reached out and took a hold on her right arm "Come with me"

She protested automatically, before submitting and allowing him to guide her into the room of requirement.

He guided her to take a seat opposite the door, in a dimly lit almost empty room.

She huffed. "Well?"

His expression was intense, almost frightening. "I love you Hermione. I have done for a while now.

**_I can't stand your foolin' around._**

**_If I can't have you,_**

**_No one will!_**

**_I love you, you, you!_**

"What?" She interrupted, mouth gaping.

He ignored her. "And I can't take it anymore. I can't stand not being with you. I had to do something"

She started shaking now "So what are you going to do."

He turned his back on her, striding over to the room's only door and locking it. "I'm sorry Hermione. But I'm keeping you here until you learn to love me back. I won't let that stupid Weasel have you. If I can't have you, well... no one can." He allowed their eyes to meet, slowly. His eyes were blazing.

"You're mine, Hermione."

"You can't do this! This is crazy! I'm not a possession!"

He ignored her protests and took a seat on the only other chair in the room.

"Someone will find me! You can't imagine you can lock me away here and not have everyone work out what's going on!" She argued. "Malfoy!"

He remained silent.

"You're delusional if you think this is going to work, Malfoy. I'll never love you!" Hermione ranted in a near-shouting voice.

"That's where you're wrong." Draco replied.

And the last thing she heard was a muttered word before the world went dark.

**_I love you. I love you. I love you!_**

**_I love you, you, you!_**

**_I don't care if you don't want me._**

**_'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow._**

Her eyes flicked open, to see Draco Malfoy hovering beside the bed.

A confused frown flickered across her face.

Draco spoke carefully.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked

"Ye-es" she replied shakily.

"Do you know who you are?"

She looked at him confused. "Of course I do. I'm Hermione Granger"

A small smile appeared on his face. "And me? Do you know who I am?"

She appeared even more confused. "Yes, you're Draco Malfoy" she stated.

His smile spread. "And do you know where we are?"

She looked around and then nodded. "The room of requirement, at Hogwarts"

His smile spread further.

"Good" He muttered, almost smirking.

"But why all the questions?" She asked.

"I needed to make sure you were alright. You fainted, Hermione. And now, I need to know one more thing. Is that okay?"

She nodded.

"So tell me, Hermione. Do you love me?" He asked, a smirk gracing his lips.

Something flicked in her eyes, before dying out.

"Of course I love you, Draco."

**_I put a spell on you..._**

**_Because you're mine_**

_

* * *

_

Rate and review.

It's been ages since I posted, I want inspiration to post more.


End file.
